


Play

by lar_laughs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 5_prompts, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Dress Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie likes to change it up every so often.  It keeps Tonks on her toes and provides a bit of romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bendleshnitz1's prompt - Pearls - at the 2011 Hump-A-Thon at HP_Humpdrabbles. Also _D15. If you want your turn, seize it._ at 5_prompts Written in the Stars challenge.

There is something to be said for hot and sweaty sex after a Quidditch match or, bettter yet, after a long practice when the blood gets hot and tempers grow short. Katie has a thing for bubble bath so they segue from one into the other, the perfect compliment that leaves them both sated and happy. There were some things that were better left for special occasions when the same ol' doesn't cut it. When the pearls curl on her pillow, Tonks knows Katie wants to play. A pair of pumps and the exact shade of Sinfully Red lipstick in the bottom drawer. A swathe of silk pulled from the back of the closet. Track seven on the the CD in the black case.

There isn't much talking once everything is in place. Tonks has a tendency to get rough when there's talking involved so they let the music move them. It keeps her soft and pliable, someone that isn't pushing Katie up against the wall to eke out the last scream. Not that Kaite doesn't like that but there's something to be said for a Tonks that kisses with soft lips and makes soft sounds of pleasure against her girlfriend's skin.

"Love you," Katie whispers as Tonks slides the pearls against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. For a moment, she stills as the words soak in through the haze of lust. They've never used those words. Not once. They've assumed them but never said them out loud. Tonks wonders if she has the strength to say them back or if this is just part of the game for Katie. As she places a kiss on the soft skin at the juncture of her leg, Tonks knows she never wants to give up this girl that makes her laugh and scream within the same breath. She can only get out the _luh_ before she's swept away in the sensation of it all but there's plenty of time. If not tonight then tomorrow. There's plenty of time.


End file.
